Return To Me
by Talon3
Summary: Phoebe gives Monica a gift. If ya liked the movie Return to Me, you will like this fic.
1. Default Chapter

I do not Own Friends or the concept.

Background…Monica , Ross and Rachel know each other. Ross and Monica's family are not that well off, you will see why. Ross did not go to college and is a car salesman. Rachel ended up marrying Barry Farber, but since she is not happy spends all of her time with Monica. Monica has no job at the moment.

Chandler went to school with Joey and Phoebe. Phoebe was a foster child to the Tribbianni family. And Chandler and Phoebe became high school sweethearts and eventually married. Chandler is a movie critic for the New York Times. Phoebe is a cook at a vegetarian restaurant that she co-owns. And Joey is a police officer.

Confused, you won't be. All I can say is, if you did not like the movie, Return to me, you will not like this fic… I borrowed the idea from the movie.

Return To Me

Monica lay in her bedroom of her parents house. Ever since she was a baby, she had been diagnosed with congestive heart failure. The only cure for it. A heart transplant. Of course that meant someone had to die so that she could live.

Because of that, the only places that she went to besides home were the synagogue, hospital and doctor's office. So she rarely knew of the outside. Except what was in her backyard.

Since she was sick all of the time, she could not hold down a job. She was now weak and it looked as though she was going to have to move to the hospital before the week was up. Monica knew if that happened, she was never going to make it out alive, unless by some miracle she would get a heart transplant.

In a way it was a miracle. It would save her life. But someone had to die, so that she could live. She hated it. But as her therapist at the hospital reminded her, that it was a gift from the family or the person themselves to her. It had to happen voluntarily. She still hated it none the less.

Of course it did not come cheaply. Ever since the insurance companies found out about her condition, it was almost impossible to find a company that would accept her. And the one they did find, was not cheap. So they had plenty of doctors' and hospitals bills. Seeing that she was in and out most of the time. Not to mention the medicine.

Even though they got help from different sources, times were still tough for the family. For one they had to spend all available money on her bills and so forth. And sadly enough, they had only enough money put back for burial expenses. Her burial expenses. A month ago she even insisted on making out a will. She knew that it wasn't going to be much longer.

In a way she wished for a fast death and not a lingering one. For she knew that her family would be doing better financially if it had not been for her.

If she had not been sick…they would have had plenty of money…Ross could have gone to school, and even have been something important, instead of a car salesman…her parents would have money to live out their retirement on with no worries and could even buy a beach house and go on trips. Or that is what her mother kept hinting around her with. She did it subtly and made it sound like a dream. But Monica had the distinct feeling that her mother was indifferent towards her.

Ross loved her as his sister. And he used to go and spend time with her to keep her from getting lonely. But as time wore on and she got sicker and sicker, he began to distance himself from her. Monica knew he was doing that afraid that he would get hurt way too much if and when she died. And he was scared of her dying and then he was ashamed for separating himself from his little sister.

Her best friend Rachel would come by from time to time to check up on her and to talk. Rachel would try and get her to talk about anything from fashions, music, movies, gossip. Anything but the illness. She treated Monica as she wanted to be treated. As normal. But, Rachel would never face the fact that Monica was essentially living on borrowed time.

More than anyone else it was her father that spent all his spare time with her and told her stories and tried to help in every way that he could to help ease her pain. To him she would always be his little 'Harmonica'. And to Monica, her father would always be the best man on the face of the earth.

But Monica knew that her time was limited, unless she got a transplant…..

Three weeks later….

Monica laid in a hospital bed with her father and Rachel with her. Her lips had a blue tint to them. Her eyes sunken and her skin was a shade of an unnatural pale color. She was hooked up to two different machines. One made it easier to breath and the other was a heart machine. Not to mention the IV drip.

Jack Geller had been with her for the past three hours. Rachel had come in thirty minutes ago.

Finally Jack got up from his chair stretched and yawned. "I am going to go and get something to eat and then for a stroll. Can I bring you anything, Rachel?"

"No thanks, Mr. Geller." Jack then left.

"Rachel., could you do me a favor?" Monica whispered.

"Sure hon. What is it?"

"When I am gone, please keep an eye on dad for me."

"Monica, please don't talk that way. I mean you could get a new heart any day now."

"Rachel I will not be alive this time next week. Everybody knows that. The doctor told just as much."

"But…."

"Only if I get a transplant. But as time passes, it looks as though it is going to be impossible."

"Monica honey, please have faith."

"I can't. Not any more. I have to be realistic."

"Fine I will have faith and hope for you."

"Rachel…promise me…"

"I promise you. But I have a feeling you will." Rachel's faith paid off……

An hour later, Monica was told by her doctor that a heart was on it's way for her. Rachel and Jack were both beside themselves with happiness. Each one hugging Monica and telling her that she was going to be fine. Monica was crying both tears of joy for herself and tears of pain for the donor and their friends and family that lost one of their own.

"You see, Monica. I told you that it would all work out." Rachel smiled through tears of her own while hugging her friend. Jack was on the phone with family and friends telling them that Monica was getting a new heart.

Ten minutes later, Monica was wheeled into the operating room.

All that he remembered was her voice, screaming at him to watch out. The crunch of metal and then darkness. He was out just for enough time to have the firefighters cut him out of the car. As soon as he saw Phoebe's body, he shakily got up and dashed towards it. Only to be held back a police officer.

"Sir, you will have to stand back so that they can help her." For ten minutes the EMT's applied their trade and finally they were satisfied.

"Alright, she is stable enough to be taken to the hospital. Would you like to ride with us?" The first paramedic asked.

"Of course I am coming. There is no force on earth that will prevent me from coming."

On the way there Phoebe had awakened. "Chandler, promise me that you will move on."

"Phoebe, stop talking like that! We are going to be together for a long while."

Phoebe smiled weakly at her husband. "Of course we will. Physically we won't. But our hearts will." Soon after she closed her eyes, never to open them again.

Twenty minutes after arriving at the hospital, she was gone.

Joey who was still wearing his on duty clothes of a cop came running toward him. "Chandler…. I just heard from the dispatcher."

"She's gone, Joe." Chandler had a bandage on his head and tears in his eyes.

"Dude…." Joey was broken up. Phoebe was his sister as far as he was concerned. He also started to let a few tears fall.

"No more than five minutes ago." Chandler leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. "The doctor just came out and asked permission to harvest her organs."

"That is what Phoebe would have wanted." Joey replied.

Chandler then got angry. "Harvest her organs! That sounds like gathering corn or wheat when it is ripened to go to the highest bidder!" Chandler said bitterly. Chandler then fell against the wall and slid down to the floor and pulled up his knees to his chest, Joey soon joined him.

"I don't think that is how it works."

"Try telling that to people who are on the waiting list only to be passed up in favor of celebrities or others like them."

"Maybe not, Chandler. Times have changed. I don't think they do that anymore. They are really starting to pay attention to who is on top of the list first now."

"Maybe or maybe not. I don't know. All I know is that a wonderful woman had to die just so some person that needs a kidney transplant because of too much drink can live."

"Chandler…."

"I know, buddy. Phoebe would have wanted it this way. But still, she had so much to look forward to in her life. Children, grandchildren and the list goes on."

"Awe…Chandler." Joey then hugged Chandler. "Hey, let's get you home."

As they were standing. "Joe, I know this sounds kind of weird, but, can I stay with you tonight? I mean it is for two reasons. One, I hit my head and the doctors want me to be watched over tonight."

"And two…"

"I can't go back to that apartment right now. Please, Joe."

"Sure bud." Joey then led Chandler out the door. "And we can talk about anything and everything, no matter what and I will be there for you tonight."

To Chandler his life was over. His high school sweetheart that he married was dead. And it was all his fault. He should have been watching the road instead of watching her facial expressions after he had finished with a joke. Then he would have seen the drunk driver and would have been able to get out of his way and nothing would have happened.

What does everyone think? Please review. Tell you guys what. If I actually get overviews, I would be persuaded to write more. OK? BTW: I know I copied it a bit from Return To Me. Please don't inform of that in a review.


	2. II

One year later…  
  
Chandler entered his apartment. The once clean apartment now had leftover, delivery and to go boxes all over the place. On the coffee and dining room tables were nothing but cartons, paper and so much other stuff a person could not see the bottom. A trash bag by the door that needed to be taken out. And clothes laying on the floor.  
  
What it did need was a good cleaning. But Chandler spent as much time away from the apartment as he could. Diving into his work, not only being a movie critic, he also wrote articles, and also had written a book. While during all of that he won a Pulitzer Prize. But the victory was hallow because he had no one to share it with.  
  
If he caught himself thinking of Phoebe, then he would quickly turn on the TV, go to a ball game, listen and sing to music. Anything to keep himself from thinking about his wife. In short he was too busy morning to continue living. He did all of that and more whenever he thought of Phoebe. But he could not move on. He was only existing. Nothing more.  
  
Joey had confronted him time and again. That he needed to get out and live. But he would just shake his head and change the subject to sports teams.  
  
It usually would work. But anymore Joey was getting more dogged about the subject. And Chandler knew that one of those days he would not be able to avoid the subject or be able to change the subject.  
  
He never went out on dates. Except for one time. About seven months after the crash, Joey set him up. In the middle of dinner, he told the girl that he was sorry and soon left the table.  
  
One afternoon, a year after the crassh exactly. Joey and him were walking from his apartment to the local dinner. And the whole Tribbianni clan wanted to keep Chandler from being alone, because it had been a year.

It was spring and it was beautiful out. Not too hot or cold. Phoebe would have loved it. Just thinking of her hurt. So Chandler started thinking of something else.The movie that he was going to see the next night to write an article about.  
  
"Chandler, I have a question for you."  
  
"Shoot." Chandler prepared himself for the usual set up by Joey. Or attempted set up.  
  
"And no, I am not trying to set you up." Joey rolled his eyes and then continued. "What do you think Phoebe would say if she saw you like this?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"No really. I mean come on man. You never go out except to work. If you do you bury yourself in it or something to keep your mind busy."  
  
"It is called living Joe." As soon as he said that Joey came to a halt, causing Chandler to.  
  
They both stood outside his apartment building face to face, ready to square off if need be. Chandler was going to stand his ground. While Joey was going to get it across to Chandler to start living his life one way or another.

"Living? How can you say that. You never take care of yourself. You always wear your sweats. The only time you shave is when either me, mom or my sisters remind you to. You never eat healthy anymore, except when you come to mom's."  
  
"Is there a point?"  
  
"Yes, would Phoebe have been proud of you. Wearing yourself down." No mention of moving ahead and dating. Just trying to get him to understand that he needed to start moving on with his life. His one time friend would not joke anymore, let alone smile.  
  
"Joe…"  
  
"I mean you told me that she signed the back of her donor card so that it would save some one else's life. And here you are destroying yours. Would she be happy for you right now?" If this wouldn't do It, nothing would.  
  
"More than likely not. But what am I suppose to do about meeting someone. It is a wonder that I married Phoebe. Let alone dated her."  
  
Joey looked right through him. He seemed to be in a daze. "You WILL collide into your soul mate tonight."  
  
"What? Hey, uh, Joe. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
Joey seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah. Just worried about you. Oh that reminds me, mom says she wants you for dinner tonight around five. If you do not show. She said that she will herself hunt you down and drag you back to the house, by your ear. Where she will tie you down and force feed you and then give you a sink bath. So for the love of the Knicks, don't forget."  
  
"Alright. Fine." Chandler mumbled.  
  
Joey's mom was a mom to him, and really his mother-in-law. And knowing her, she would do just that. She treated him like one of her kids. Even way before Phoebe and him starting going out. Because he and Joey were best friend way before that.  
  
While Chandler's mom was busy around town with her novels and with guys, he stayed at the Tribbiani's. They were his family. They encouraged him and nurtured him. Joey's father even called him son and treated him as such. In short, they were right there when he needed them.  
  
They even put a bunk bed in Joey's room and he stayed there, once they talked Nora into letting him stay with them instead of going to a boarding school. After that officially, he was a member of the family. It felt great being a part of the family. Well, to them anyway. His mom still claimed him on the tax form. But to him, he was apart of the Tribbianni family.  
  
"By the way. A shower, change of clothes and a shave might be in order."  
  
"I will shower and get changed. But the answer is no to the shave."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I am going for a new style. Like it?"  
  
"Do you really want an answer?'  
  
"Hey! Don't knock it! To quote Meatloaf. 'Two Out OF Three Aint Bad'."  
  
"Try saying that to my mom and see what happens."  
  
"Joey I am not stupid."  
  
They both laughed remembering what they went through when they were young. Trying to hide the newest issues of Playboy and the porn movies. Of course nothing seemed to work, Because it seemed that she was part bloodhound. And could unearth anything. So they rarely got away with anything.  
  
Six hours later….  
  
One year! One amazing year! Monica was seeing the world all anew and savoring and enjoying every minute of it. She got out and enjoyed life more. She went to all the sights around town that sightseers would go to.  
  
The way she saw it, she could either keep feeling sorry for what happened to person who gave her the gift of life or live it to the fullest as it was meant to be lived.  
  
The only thing she did not do was to date. One she had never been on a date in her life. For her fear of dying and not wanting to put another human being through that.  
  
And two, she just did not feel like dating. For some strange reason. She could not explain it. She just did not. It was as if, her heart was devoid of any feelings when it came to that.  
  
Everybody was puzzled. Her mom said that she was too picky and she should go out while she could, as though she was no longer going to be a catch after a certain date.  
  
Rachel wondered why not. But while she still tried to talk her into dating, Monica for some reason refused. And Rachel being a good friend would not press the subject.  
  
Ross hardly ever talked to her anymore. Still feeling horrible about the way he treated her.  
  
And Jack, Jack would sit back and say 'give her time', or 'give the girl room to breathe'.  
  
Monica went through her clothes in the closet. Ever since the operation, she wore high necked shirts and dresses to hide the scar. She wasn't ashamed. She just wanted to be treated normally. And if people saw the scar, they wouldn't. Or so she feared.  
  
She was looking for something nice to wear tonight. They were going out to dinner in the city tonight. It was her 'life day'.  
  
They would celebrate two days for Monica. Her birth day. And the day she got her new heart, or her 'life day'. The day she was given the gift of life. To tell the truth, her life day was by far more joyous a celebration than her birth day. Because it was only a week after she was born that the doctors found out about the heart defect. And after a long 26 years, a heart became available.  
  
Rachel then walked in. "Hey, Mon. Getting ready for tonight?"  
  
"Yes! Could you please help me?"  
  
"Of course." Rachel looked through her clothes. Then spotted a low cut blue dress. "This one."  
  
"But it will show my scar!"  
  
"Monica dear. You will look so hot, no one will look at the scar. Besides it is hardly noticeable."  
  
"But…."  
  
"You WILL wear the dress! I mean you will look so hot! And besides it was a gift from my mom and me to you after you got out of the hospital. So it is perfect! PLEASE!"  
  
"Sorry Rachel, but no."

"Fine, But I insist on the red one. It looks hot on you."

Monica then smiled at Rachel and let a tear fall. "Rachel I am so happy! I mean one year of life. I was almost dead, and now." Monica started crying and Rachel hugged her friend. They both stood by each other and would never leave each other's sides.  
  
"I guess I better go and get ready. Now promise me you will wear it?"  
  
"The red dress? Fine, I will." Monica smiled through happy tears. She then grabbed her robe and went to get a shower and get dressed.  
  
At that time…  
  
Joey and Chandler arrived at the Tribbianni house. As Chandler warned Joey, he might have gotten a shower and some fresh, clean clothes on, but he did not shave his stubble.  
  
They entered the house only to be greeted by Joey's nieces and nephews. Soon enough everyone came to greet them.  
  
Joey's mom took one look at Chandler's stubble and shook her head.  
  
"Chandler dear you have got to learn how to shave!"  
  
"I already know how. I am just starting a new fashion trend. Do you like it?"  
  
"Pity to hide such a good looking face such as yours." She then sighed. "Well, too late now. Dinner is ready. We were just waiting on your arrival."  
  
The family went and sat down and started to eat. They even talked Chandler into staying a bit longer than he had planned. About six thirty, he went home. Lugging some spaghetti and sauce that Mrs. Tribbianni insisted he take with him. The whole family was insistent on getting him to eat right. Chandler was finally fed up enough.  
  
"Alright, fine, I will. And I will clean my apartment. How? You might ask. I will hire a maid and cook in one." The family finally let him go with no more quarrels.  
  
That time….  
  
Jack, Judy, Ross, Rachel and her parents were all toasting Monica. To Monica this was a dream m come true. Until she went to the bathroom. She came back a little early. And what she heard really hurt her.  
  
Judy was leaned over talking to Saundra. "…I love Monica with all my heart, but if it wasn't for her, Ross might have been a doctor and who knows, maybe he and Rachel would have gotten married…"  
  
"Thanks mom for talking about me behind my back. Tell me does everyone at this table feel the same way?"

"Well, everyone all knows YOUR SICKNESS has sapped all of our funds and resources."  
  
"JUDY!" Jack yelled out.  
  
"It is true. Because of her, we have no retirement money or nothing. We are flat broke."  
  
"Well I am sorry I was such trouble to you all. But don't worry I won't be anymore." Monica then ran out.  
  
Jack, Rachel, Leonard and Ross ran after her. But they did not catch her.  
  
While they were gone Sandra turned toward Judy. "You are one of the worst mothers I have ever seen."  
  
If either one of their timing had been off or if they decided to do something else they never would have met. If Chandler decided to go to a bar or Monica walk through the park to cool down, they never would have met. But fate or Phoebe who was watching over Chandler had other ideas. They were going to meet one way or another.  
  
Monica ran down the street and turned toward the right and then it started to rain and right in front of an apartment building, she collided with a man who was running to get out of the rain as well.  
  
A carton of sauce went up into the air and all over her dress and his clothes.  
  
"Oh Miss, I am so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about It. It is the perfect end to a horrible day." Monica sniffed aloud. Just then a huge clap of thunder wracked the city. Sending Monica into the man's arms.  
  
Monica pulled back, "I am so sorry. I never used to be afraid of thunder storms until last year."  
  
"That is ok. Phoebe was terrified of them. When it would rain, she would take a blanket and curl up in my arms and pull the blanket around her."  
  
"Phoebe?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
"Oh that is a beautiful name."  
  
"Thanks. She loved it. It fitted her just beautifully."  
  
"Fitted?" Understanding dawned in Monica's eyes. "Oh I am so sorry."  
  
"I never really talk about her. It still hurts so much."  
  
"I can understand that."  
  
"But it is strange I feel so much better talking to you about it. You make me feel at ease just like Phoebe made me feel."  
  
"Oh…" Monica smiled at Chandler. For some reason she felt attracted to this man that she has known for only five minutes. He was attractive, no doubt about that. But it was something else. It was like her heart was saying stay with him.  
  
"Uh, seeing as how you are all wet with the rain and sauce. Why don't you come on up to my apartment and you can get changed into some of my sweats and I will get the stains out."  
  
"I really shouldn't."  
  
"I promise to be on my best behavior."  
  
For some reason Monica trusted him with everything. "Alright." Chandler then led her up to his apartment.  
  
As soon as he opened the door Monica was astonished at the sight. The apartment looked worse than when a hurricane would hit.  
  
"I was not really expecting company."  
  
"I see that."  
  
"Uh, I will go and get you some clothes. Do you want to clean up?"  
  
"Depends. Do you have any clean towels?"  
  
"Yes I do! Be right back! Don't move." He ran off toward the bedroom and got some sweats and a clean towel and a fresh bar of soap.  
  
Monica chuckled at his enduring energy. He seemed like a nervous kid. And willing to please. Finally he was back.  
  
"There is shampoo and conditioner in the bathrrom stall."  
  
"Thanks." Monica took the towel and clothes and went to where she was directed into the bathroom.  
  
As soon as the door closed Chandler ran around with his head cut off trying to clean up. For some reason he wanted to impress the lady. He then knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey Miss, have you eaten?"  
  
"I was about to then I had to get away." Came Monica's muffled reply.  
  
"You like Chinnesse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Chandler quickly called out and orded some food. "Take your time in there, the food will be her in thirty minutes or so. By the way, the name is Chandler."  
  
"Monica." Came the muffled reply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name is Monica." Monica screached louder.  
  
"Now that is a beautiful name Monica." And then he quickly ran back and started to clean again.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Monica walked out of the bathrroom just in time to see Chandler extending out a blanket on the floor.  
  
"Food should be here soon."  
  
"You really did not have to you know."  
  
"Hey just trying to make your night better." He then clapped his hands together. "Oh reminds me, I got the sauce out of you dress in time."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"I asked a friend's mother for some advice. It was her sauce she gave me so she should know how to get it out."  
  
"That is good. I got it as a present."  
  
"Well I am glad it came out." Just then the food arrived. "So which one fork or cop sticks."  
  
"I have never eaten with chopsticks before, so copsticks."  
  
Chandler grinned at her "Both it is."  
  
Ten minutes later they both sat on the floor, laughing and talking.  
  
"So if you don't mind me asking why were you running? Date that bad?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah it was."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"It is ok. Hey, I have a question for you. Have you heard of any job openings or apartments for rent?"  
  
"Well. Yes I have." Chandler took a bite of the rice.  
  
"Really where?"  
  
"Here. The pay isn't great. But I provide medicle and the room and food is included."  
  
"Sounds great! What is it?"  
  
"How good are you at cooking and cleaning?"  
  
"I can hold my own."  
  
"If ya want the job, then it is yours."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Great, when do you want to start?"  
  
"How does tomorrow sound? I have to collect my clothes."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
The next day, she went back home and collected her belongings. She informed her family that it was time for her to move on.

For the next week Monica cleaned the house and made the food. In doing so, she and Chandler became good friends. She also became good friends with the Tribbiannis. They thought that maybe she could help Chandler move forward with his life.

In a way she did. She ended up dragging all around town and they did stuff together. They even had movie nights where they stayed in and watched movies. Joey and Rachel even joined them. Rachel who was now divorced, flirted openly with Joey. But it was nothing but playful.

But everyone noticed that they had a link to one another and hoped that they would find out soon. Which they finally did.

Monica and Chandler both bent down at the same time to pcik up a bowl and kissed. Soon after they were going out. They were a real couple in all ways excpet that they were not intimate with each other. They told everything to each other. Except Monica left out the part that she had a heart transplant. She just told him that she had to undergo some surgery for a blocked artry.  
  
Now the question is what happens when both parties findout about the heart transplant?


End file.
